


The Taste of Innocence

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Weekly Bingo [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Pairing Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Starlight doesn't belong there.
Relationships: Queen Maeve/Starlight | Annie January
Series: Weekly Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714537
Kudos: 35





	The Taste of Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Weekly Bingo week 1 
> 
> Pairing Starlight x Maeve

Starlight doesn't belong here. She's sweet, but no one stays that way working for Vought, especially, after they join the seven.

Maeve knows that when she turns up in the middle of the night, worms her way into her bed, she should send her away; because she's giving Starlight a reason to stay.

A less selfish person would drive her away. Far away from Vought and the Seven, but Maeve can't force herself to be that selfless. She likes Starlight. The way she feels, looks, smells and tastes. Maeve thinks that one day she could possibly grow to love her.


End file.
